


He Has The Secret

by floatsodelicately



Series: TFLN - Stisaac [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M, M/M, Texts From Last Night, The Jungle (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is getting ready for dinner with the Argents while Isaac fields texts from a drunk Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Has The Secret

Scott sighed as he pulled off his tie, he had changed his shirt four times already and going by Isaac's eyebrows at the tie, it was not going to impress Allison's dad.

 

"You sprout fur and he caught you about to defile his daughter-"

 

"There was no defiling going on!"

 

"Whatever, he's not going to like you," Isaac slid down in his seat and grabbed his phone.

 

"So where's Stiles? He mentioned you guys were doing something."

 

The phone beep and Isaac smirked. "We were gonna go to Jungle but Stiles caught up with Cherry at the drugstore so she took him there early. He's pretty hammered right now," the phone beeped again. "I don't think we'll be staying long," Scott grimaced at his friends wolfish grin.

 

"I don't wanna know, I'll try and drag this dinner out - or maybe go and hide in the woods for the rest of my life -" the phone beeped and his curiosity got the better of him, "Ugh, fine! What's he doing?"

 

Isaac scrolled up and started reading aloud;

 

"8:07pm - hey whre r yu?

 

8:11pm -  Some guy named spider just bought me 5 shots

 

8:22pm - I thnk spider and his hubsnd are tryn to adopt me

 

8:25pm - were movin to vermont r u in?"

 

Scott barked out a laugh, "It's still early, how is he drunk?"

 

"Did you miss the five shots that were clearly not his first? When are you going to your ' _I'm not the Big Bad Wolf and I'm Definitely Not Screw_ -'" Isaac shut up as the cushion hit his face.

 

"You're spending too much time with Stiles."

 

He snorted, " _Actually_ I'm here with you trying to stop you looking like you're asking for a bank loan but I _could_ leave you and get, quote: 'a-"

 

"Dude no!"

 

"'a recipe for his blu ribbon wnnning appl pie', honestly Scott, what do you think we are? Animals?" he shook his head admonishingly. "Apparently he's been going wrong with the pastry for years, he has the secret of magic crust and...ok..."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing," Isaac blushed.

 

Scott grimaced, "He made it dirty, didn't he?"

 

Brushing off the question, Isaac tossed a dark green shirt at Scott's face and headed towards the door. "Enjoy your dinner and threats, I'm gonna go keep Stiles in California and hopefully he'll blow me and then my mind 'with this fuckin magic pie', as promised." 

**Author's Note:**

> TFLN - (315): Some guy named spider just bought me 5 shots


End file.
